Ice Cream With The Enemy
by Venefica Atra
Summary: All anyone ever wants is to feel like they're alive. Harry-Draco. [Complete.]
1. In Innuendos

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. :sigh: JKR is the genius.

Author Notes: This is a fic inspired by a song of the same name as the title, by the band None More Black. Lyrics were used for my site's current layout and it just snowballed from there, each part's title is a lyrical snippet. Technically, this fic is complete, I'm just ironing out some kinks in the last chapter before the last three run through the beta-mill. I would also like to thank my lovely beta, Dawn Dawn S here at for keeping my grammar and punctuation in line.

Warnings: This rated a hard R for sexual situations and mild consent issues.

* * *

**I. In Innuendos**

Harry Potter was done. He was done with the insults. He was done with the sneers. He was done wasting time. He had had enough. He still knew the way to the Slytherin dungeons. In fact, you'd think he was a Slytherin himself with the ease he navigated the corridors.

Harry had developed a habit of remembering everything.

He stood before the entrance and without thinking just banged on it and he continued to do so until the entrance slowly swung open. Draco Malfoy stood smirking, silver eyes glittering maliciously.

"Potter. How nice of you to visit. Though I would have thought house calls were beneath you." Draco's eyes glinted. "You're spending too much time with that Weasel."

"Shut up, Malfoy. We need to talk," Harry started.

"We need to talk?" Draco laughed coldly. "Are you planning on asking me out?"

Harry fought for his composure. "What are you going on about? We need to talk about this!" Harry's hand twitched back and forth between himself and the blonde boy.

"Potter, you need to drop the Weasel; his ill-mannered idiocy has apparently rubbed off on you. At least that mudblood has half a brain-"

"That is IT!" Harry grabbed Draco by his expensive robes, dragged him through the entrance, the door closing shut behind him and roughly shoved him against the far corner. "It's always been a game to you Malfoy, this little personal war of ours. Aren't you TIRED of it?! It's been six years, SIX! We don't need to make it seven! This has got to stop! And don't you dare say that word around me again."

"What word is that? Weasel? Or is it idiocy?" Draco's eyes were bright, even in the darkness of the dungeon corridor. "Or maybe it's mudblood. There's no shame in truth, Potter."

Draco reached up and grabbed Harry by the wrist in a move to disengage himself. Harry's robes had slid down his arm in his rough treatment and Draco's hand was cold against the pulse of his wrist. They had never touched skin to skin before, at least not that Harry had noticed.

He felt an odd charge go through him; he was still angry. Draco was looking at him strangely; he seemed to be looking at his...mouth? Something clicked in the back of Harry's mind. So that's how it's going to be. Harry felt his anger and irritation take over.

Before he could stop himself he leaned in towards the unsuspecting Slytherin and kissed him roughly. He felt him tense and just as he thought he would, relax. Draco's grip tightened on his wrist. Just when he felt Draco's mouth part, Harry took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard, drawing blood. Harry released Draco and stepped back.

Draco looked stunned for a moment so brief, Harry was sure he'd imagined it. The familiar sneer returned. Draco deliberately licked the blood from his lip. "Do you still want me to stop Potter?" He had emphasized the word "want."

"What was it that you said again?" Harry turned to go. "There's no shame in truth."

* * *

This time it was Draco who pulled Harry aside.

Harry was on his way to the quidditch locker rooms to pick up his charms textbook that he had left behind during the last practice. Unfortunately, the Slytherins were just at that moment heading to the locker rooms themselves, their practice over.

Heavy clouds hung in the sky; it smelled like rain.

"Don't think you're going to get the last word after that little display yesterday." Draco whispered as soon as no one was within earshot.

"Technically, Malfoy, I didn't. They were your words, not mine."

"Don't try to be clever!" Draco hissed, shoving Harry against the wall. He paused and smiled slowly. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events."

Not a question, a statement. Harry started to get a little nervous. He could feel the heat radiating from Draco, who was flushed and wind-burned from his quidditch exertions. His blonde hair, however, remained infuriatingly perfect.

Draco leaned in, nose inches away from Harry, eyes blazing. "I don't like it when my own words are used against me, Potter."

Harry had never noticed how much emotion Draco's eyes alone could produce. Right now, they were like boiling silver. He felt his heart rate pick up. So did Draco; he laughed and pressed his palm harder against Harry's chest.

Draco whispered in Harry's ear, "Especially if the meaning isn't fully understood."

Draco smelled like earth and sweat and, something sweet Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't like how close his enemy was to him, if he turned his head just a fraction, his lips would brush his neck. Draco's tongue snaked out and licked his ear. Harry lost it, he started to struggle.

"Potter, don't make me say it again." Draco eyes were now dark and unreadable, he stared unflinchingly at Harry, who flushed from both anger and embarrassment.

"Malfoy, get off of me! Yesterday was-"

Draco cut Harry off by crushing his wind burned lips against his protest. Draco kissed him hard and Harry continued to struggle. Draco took his tongue and ran it across Harry's bottom lip, after a few light strokes Harry stopped moving. Draco knew exactly what he was doing; he worked his mouth expertly over Harry's. After a minute, he had Harry kissing him back. He smirked mentally, then he bit down hard on Harry's bottom lip. Harry didn't make a sound, but his breath came out in a rush. Draco took Harry's injured lip between his and sucked once, then pulled back.

Draco, who had kept his eyes open the entire time, watched Harry's open slowly revealing angry, green orbs. However, the hard pressure against his thigh spoke volumes; he smirked openly now. In a quick, fluid motion Draco reached down took Harry in his hand and squeezed once, hard, watching green eyes widen in shock.

The Slytherin stepped back and propped himself up elegantly with his broom. "Don't start what you can't finish, Potter. And don't use my words against me unless you know exactly what they mean."

Harry, confused, watched Draco disappear into the locker rooms just as the first drops of rain started to fall, cold and heavy.

His anger returned. He'd had the upper hand yesterday, he was sure of it. Harry shifted uncomfortably, his hand brushed his erection and he winced, then flushed. He rearranged his robes and headed back to the castle.

"Don't make me say it again." Draco's words rang in his ears.

There's no shame...

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, as the plates cleaned themselves of the main course and the desserts appeared, Harry figured out what that third smell was. He brought the spoon to his mouth and the coldness stung his lip. He forgot to heal it. Harry licked the spoon clean.

"Vanilla, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Don't you always go for the coffee flavored varieties?"

"Vanilla's a little plain isn't it?" Ron added, mouth full of treacle fudge.

Harry just shrugged.

* * *

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing, I'm eating. Or I would be if I wasn't just interrupted."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "But you always get vanilla, with almonds. Is that...is that coffee? AND caramel?"

Draco felt the ice cream melt on his tongue and swallowed. He didn't look at Pansy.


	2. The Fire That We Spit

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. ::sigh:: JKR is the genius.

Warnings: this rated a _hard_ R for sexual situations and mild consent issues

* * *

**II. The Fire That We Spit**

"Potter. We have to stop meeting in dark corners." Draco drawled lazily.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry closed the door behind them. They were in the familiar third floor corridor, familiar to Harry anyway. It looked exactly the same, except there was no three-headed monstrosity and no trapdoor. A dusty harp leaned against the far wall.

"This needs to stop."

"Are you on repeat? I heard you the first time."

"Goddamnit. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Harry was getting frustrated all over again.

"Potter, you talk in circles and you try so hard to say things without actually saying anything." Draco walked towards the dusty harp and fingered its strings lightly.

Harry snorted, "That's a bit much coming from you."

"I'm a Slytherin, I was raised to do it properly." Draco emphasized the last word, his fingers had begun strumming a tune softly.

Harry didn't know Draco knew how to play the harp. Even with his random, one-handed fingering and air of indifference, he was good. The tune was melancholy. Draco noticed Harry had stopped talking and let his hand drop. 

"I didn't know you played the harp."

Draco ignored the statement and walked towards the corner where Harry was standing and settled against a wall. Harry flinched and Draco pretended he didn't notice.

"Stop trying not to implicate yourself." He said finally.

"You attacked me. I should have reported you."

"Of course you didn't report me." Draco's eyes glinted. "Besides, you attacked me first. I decided an even exchange was necessary, eye for an eye and all that. It's not my fault you want in my pants."

"You're delusional, Malfoy." Harry's fists clenched in his pockets.

"Your prick said differently."

Harry lunged at Draco and they both rolled on the floor, night and day in a fog of dust. Harry pinned Draco to the floor.

"Who's attacking who now?" Draco asked evenly.

"Let me make something perfectly clear. I want you out of my hair and that's the only way I want you. I don't even-"

"You don't even what?"

Harry was about to say that he didn't even like boys, not in that way. But at that precise moment, he wasn't really sure. He cursed himself, now was not the time to be having a mental debate. Draco was looking at him.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some child trying to fake my way through an exam."

"Everything is always written on your face, Potter. One day that trait is going to get you into a lot of trouble." Draco mused, "You were clearly trying to decide whether you liked boys or not. Maybe you've been fantasizing about the Weasel at night."

Harry punched Draco hard in the face. Draco tasted blood. He growled and sat up, punching Harry in turn. They fought and struggled against each other for another five minutes until Harry finally had Draco pinned on his back again.

"Don't bring my friends into this you bastard." Harry hissed, breathing heavily.

"I hit a nerve then." Draco snarled, breathing just as hard. "Is that why you and Weasley are so inseparable? Maybe-"

Harry kissed Draco angrily, roughly, his teeth scraping against the blonde's lips. Draco moved to shove him off. Harry pinned his arms down. Harry ran his tongue lightly over Draco's bottom lip, in a reverse mirror of the other day. 

Draco wasn't stupid, he continued to struggle.

Harry decided to try something else. He took Draco's bottom lip between his own and sucked gently, then he ran his tongue over his smooth, even teeth and flicked at his gums. Draco's struggles grew less insistent and as soon as Draco's mouth parted, Harry plunged forward angrily. 

He would bruise his rival from the inside as well.

Harry's breathing grew heavier and he was beginning to sweat from the heat of their two bodies pressed together. He was starting to lose his focus. A voice seemed to be calling to him from the back of his mind, but it was soft and muted. Without thinking, he decided to ignore it all together. He felt something twitch against his thigh. Harry moved against it and felt Draco sigh against his mouth. Harry felt a tightness of his own. Without releasing Draco's mouth Harry shifted until he was parallel with the boy below him. He moved his hips hesitantly and shuddered from the friction.

Draco bucked beneath him and Harry took that as a cue and sped up his movements. He had moved from Draco's mouth to his neck and then to his ear. Harry was barely conscious of his actions. He heard Draco's moan rumble beneath him, and everything seemed to speed up and blur together. Harry bit his lip, saw white and felt a warm wetness spread between himself and the boy beneath him. Harry realized that he still had Draco's arms pinned to the floor. He released them and went limp.

Draco took a moment to catch his breath, then he shoved Harry violently off him. Harry's head hit the floor hard and he saw stars for a moment.

"What the fuck..." He mumbled, still out of sorts.

Draco, with his back turned to Harry, waved his wand. His robes rearranged themselves, the dust and all evidence of what had just happened cleared from them. He was shaking.

Harry suddenly felt terrible. What just happened? He thought.

"Uh, Malfoy, listen-"

"Not another word." Draco's voice was expressionless, but he when he turned and faced Harry his eyes were sharp and so dark with anger that Harry winced. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

For once, Harry didn't argue with him. Draco slammed the door so hard that the harp against the far wall fell forward. It rang discordantly, swallowing the sound of Harry's breathing. 


	3. The Damage Done

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. :sigh: JKR is the genius.

* * *

**III. The Damage Done**

It was a little over a week before Harry finally realized that something was off. He had been preoccupied and a little stressed. He spent sometime thinking and observing and came to the conclusion that he did, in fact, like boys as well as girls. It was the only way he could explain recent events. He knew he wasn't appalled because Malfoy was a boy, but because Malfoy was Malfoy.

Hermione had merely blinked and told him that nothing had changed and he was still Harry. Then she hugged him and told him she was still always there if he needed someone to talk to.

Ron had sat quietly for a moment, then looked at Harry straight in the eye and asked him if Harry had ever thought of him in "that way." Harry, without breaking eye contact and without pause had said, "Of course not." Ron had seemed to think this over. He then made a joke about how appalled he was that Harry didn't think he was good enough for him and proceeded to kick his arse at wizard's chess.

So he may like boys, but he certainly didn't like Malfoy. He was certain about that. He told himself that every time he reached for the vanilla ice cream during dinner.

He'd taken to sprinkling crushed almonds over it.

* * *

Draco got uncontrollably angry every time his eyes so much as grazed strands of untidy hair or a flash of green. Crabbe and Goyle would cough in concern and Draco would ignore them. Blaise would arch a perfect sandy eyebrow; Draco would ignore him. Pansy would roll her eyes; Draco would growl, then ignore her. In fact, he felt that ignoring everyone and everything suited him just fine. Anger was a normal part of Draco's life.

Then he noticed he was getting distracted. Earlier that week in potions, he had been paired with Potter as usual, and he had almost made a mistake. He had earned a rare "look" from Snape and cut himself in the process. He thought he'd imagined Potter looking at him as he'd licked the blood off his hand.

Draco had stalked into the common room. Two first years were sitting in his favorite leather chair by the fire and they froze when they saw him. Draco didn't even notice, instead, he sat in a different chair. All activity in the common room had ground to a halt. It was then that his fellow Slytherins began to actually worry.

"Draco, something is bothering you." Pansy said, taking her seat at the house table.

"Mind your own business, Parkinson."

"Fine." Pansy snorted. "I had the kitchens make this for you. Maybe it'll help."

Draco blinked at the dish in front of him. It was a sundae; coffee ice cream and caramel.

* * *

"Now aren't you glad you decided to come?"

"Sure." Harry flashed a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I thought so!" Hermione skipped the rest of the way to Flourish and Blotts.

They had special permission from McGonagall to floo to Diagon Alley so Hermione could purchase some books to help her study for her N.E.W.T.S.

"Uh. Ron, why is Hermione skipping?"

"A shop filled with books cheers her up?" Ron shrugged, "And speaking of cheering up, something's got you down."

"What?" Harry wasn't really listening, "Oh, no. Nothing. Nothing important."

As soon as they reached the front of the shop, Hermione came out, packages in hand.

"You're done already?!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you have that shop memorized or something?"

Hermione gave Ron a withering look, "I owled my order ahead. The real reason I organized this trip was so we could get Harry to tell us what's been bothering him."

Harry scowled, "I already told you two, NOTHING is wrong!"

Ron gave Hermione a knowing look.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione ran behind Harry and began to steer him around. "I can't get any studying done worrying about you. We're not leaving until you tell us what's going on."

Harry found himself standing in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

* * *

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy. It's always a pleasure to see you here."

"You don't have to butter me up, Borgin. I'm not my father. Besides, you mean it's always a pleasure to see my money."

"Of course, of course. You have always been...alert to false sensibilities..."

"I said that's enough." Draco waved his hand lazily. "I came here to spend my money, not to talk."

This immediately shut Mr. Borgin up. He waited patiently for Draco to speak again.

Draco sighed, he was suddenly very tired. "I'm looking for something," he paused for a moment, "For something that can eliminate a connection between two people."

"An emotional connection?" Mr. Borgin asked slyly, "Like desire?"

"I didn't say you could ask questions!" Draco relented, "Yes. An emotional connection."

"My apologies, I'm merely matching the buyer to their desired artifact." He disappeared behind the counter. "I think I have what you are looking for." He placed a small box, made of dark cherry wood on the counter, it had an ornate silver clasp with a tiny emerald on each side. "It is, of course, very expensive-"

"You know perfectly well money has never been a problem." Draco eyed the box. "It looks harmless, though I admit it's rather beautiful. What does it do?"

Mr. Borgin opened the box, inside lying side by side on a pillow of black velvet were two small silver charms. The silver so bright and flawless, they seemed almost liquid.

"There is a story, of a wizard, who believed certain...emotions were a weakness, a flaw. He wished to maintain his hardness and his control. His power. However, despite this, he still had needs." Mr. Borgin leered.

Draco ignored him, "Continue."

"Of course. As I was saying, he had needs, but he did not want the possibility of ever being caught off guard, to ever be weak. So he fashioned these, the one on the left is for the one who wishes to be protected, the one on the right is for whom you wish to be protected from. Every time the wizard would take a lover, he would present the one on the right as a gift."

Draco picked up the charm on the left. It glowed briefly, then it began to let loose a fine silver chain, no thicker than three braided hairs.

"The wizard would wear the charm around his neck, so fine and weightless he could barely tell it was there, until the moment came when he felt like he was losing control. At that moment it would burn like fire as a warning. At that point, or soon after, he could make his decision. If he took the charm in his hands and pulled against the fine chain hard enough to break it, then the connection would also break. It will be as if nothing happened. The," he paused searching for a word, "The history between the wizard and his lover would disappear, known only to the wizard himself. The charms would then reappear in the box, ready for when they would be needed again."

Draco fingered the fine chain, nearly invisible against his pale fingers. "Why choose? Why didn't he just make it so the connection broke at that precise moment?"

"You forget, young Malfoy, what the wizard treasured most was control. Even though the magic was his own making, he wanted to have the option to negate it if he wished."

"That would also explain why he would want to remember. Where's the control if you can't keep history from repeating itself..." Draco mused.

Draco thought for a moment longer. He placed the charm back in the box and watched the fine chain retract. He pulled a sachet from his pocket and placed it on the counter where it clinked softly. "I'm sure that will be more than enough." He moved to pick up the box.

"Wait, there is something else." Mr. Borgin started.

"Yes?" Draco hissed impatiently.

Mr. Borgin eyed the sachet Draco had placed on the counter. "I just wanted to inquire if you wanted me to wrap it. Something discreet perhaps, so as not to warrant attention?"

"No, this is fine." Draco slipped the box into his pocket.

* * *

"Look, I already told you a million times that there is nothing wrong." Harry sat down reluctantly.

"You've been distracted and mopey and-" Hermione stopped suddenly, her eyes wide.

Ron, who had been eating his ice cream happily, noticed the silence. "Uh, guys? Hermione?"

"You like someone, don't you Harry? You've met someone and you fancy them and," Hermione paused, "and it's a BOY."

"He what?!" Ron turned towards Harry, "You what?!" He eyed his friend carefully.

Harry was suddenly very interested in his ice cream. Ron grinned.

"So who is it? Is it Seamus? No wait, it's Dean right? No. Wait, Merlin's beard, it's me. You've changed your mind and realized what a great catch I am." Ron teased, then laughed nervously.

Hermione snorted.

Harry was starting to get very irritated. "Stop being ridiculous! There isn't anyone, anywhere. Got that? No one!"

Hermione and Ron went silent.

Harry sighed, "Look, you're my best friends. You know I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you. Honestly, I don't now what's wrong myself, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first two I tell."

They nodded, looking a little guilt-stricken.

"Oh great, look what the troll dragged in." Ron shot a menacing look towards the door.

Draco paused, he hadn't expected to see any other students in Diagon Alley, least of all the dynamic trio. It was too late to turn back now, they'd already seen him.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here? You have to have special permission to-"

"That's none of your business, Weasley." Draco sneered, "If you must know, I do have permission to be here. Perhaps you'd like to let Professor Snape know how you like to undermine his judgment?"

Ron was red with anger but didn't say a word.

"What's wrong Weasel? Cat got your tongue? Wait, can you even afford a cat?"

Ron stood up and his chair hit the floor with a loud bang. Harry stood as well and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth it Ron. Besides, we don't want to make a mess in here." Harry still remembered how nice Mr. Fortescue had been to him his third year.

"Come on," Hermione said, "I want to pick up some tonic for Crookshanks." Ron headed towards the exit with Hermione. "Harry?" she asked.

"I'll meet up with you two," he gestured to the table, "We still have to pay for these, I'll take care of them."

Hermione eyed Draco warily and nodded to Harry.

Draco had settled at a far table in the back corner during the exchange. Harry paid for the sundaes and took what was left of his and headed towards Draco and sat across from him.

"I don't recall inviting you, Potter."

"I don't recall invitations ever being mandatory," Harry shot back.

Draco snorted.

"Uh, Malfoy, I wanted to...I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry." Harry said lamely.

"You Gryffindors." Draco muttered. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't interested in anything you had to say? About that...incident."

"Damnit Malfoy, what's your problem?! I'm apologizing here and I don't even know why because it's not like I'm entirely to blame!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Draco hissed.

"Don't play dumb. I wasn't groping myself outside the locker rooms two weeks ago. I don't understand-"

"That's right," Draco whispered angrily, "You DON'T understand. I knew, I knew exactly what was going on in your clouded mind that day. Sure, I toyed with it, with you, we're enemies after all. But in the end, I respected our rivalry, our enmity enough to draw a line."

Harry sat stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"Despite what simple thoughts you have filling your brain, you know perfectly well that this...this thing we have is not a game." Draco couldn't stop himself. "Our hate keeps us both sane!" He'd said too much.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You do realize that if you tell anyone I apologized to you, I'll have to kill you."

"Potter, you know I'll kill you first." Draco quirked.

I just shared a joke with Malfoy, the world is ending, Harry thought. Other thoughts were clouding his mind as well. "Don't go anywhere." Harry said, standing up.

Draco just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his ice cream.

"I mean it." He said before heading for the restroom.

Something was definitely wrong, he was having trouble focusing again. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes seemed unnaturally bright. He shook his head, and looked again.

Great, now I'm starting to see things, he growled. Since Malfoy and himself seemed to be on civil speaking terms at the moment, maybe he could take this opportunity to straighten things out once and for all. He gritted his teeth, determined.

Yes, he wanted things to return to normal.

When he exited, Draco was gone. Harry sat at the table and cursed. His sundae was now a melted sea of white with floating almonds. A silver glint caught his eye, he looked at the glass sundae bowl more closely.

A small silver charm was dangling from the edge.

He picked it up and examined it. It was exquisitely done; two small intertwining snakes in flawless silver, their eyes were tiny dark green emeralds. If he moved it under the light, the snakes almost looked liquid and moving. It was obviously from Malfoy. Harry was sure that it was expensive, and snakes? He was confused all over again.

Did Malfoy just give him a gift?

"Harry! We waited forever, what are you still doing here?"

Harry immediately pocketed the charm. "Sorry Hermione, I was just leaving." He stood up.

"Harry?" Ron had a very serious expression on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Tell me one thing. Tell me that whatever you've got on your mind, whatever's bothering you, has nothing to do with Malfoy."

Ron gestured to the table, where a sea of melted brown sat across from his sea of melted white.

* * *

Draco watched the delicate silver chain grow from the silver snakes in his palm. He held the charm between his fingers and watched it flicker in the firelight. The emeralds glowing brightly reminded him of Harry. He swore.

They sat almost as friends today. Shared a joke even.

After Harry left, he noticed - vanilla and almonds. Then he'd had the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach and his thoughts clouded. It was then that he made a decision. He didn't want to lose control. The only person that he had ever been able to rely on unflinchingly was himself, this fact kept him anchored. Things were starting to get confusing. Complex.

Draco stood and placed the delicate silver strand over his head. He looked at his reflection; the chain was invisible against him, only obvious if it caught the light. The twin snakes seemed to slither minutely before they settled against the paleness of his skin.


	4. Try Not To Hide

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I am merely a fangirl.

A/N: Thanks once again to Dawn for beta'ing and general ego boosting. This part was originally written as NC17, but edited to fit guidelines. If you'd like to view the NC17 version, it can be found on my site.

* * *

**IV. Try Not To Hide**

Harry sat patiently in the silence.

"So let me get this straight," Ron started. "The problem IS Malfoy. But you don't fancy him?"

"Errr."

Ron stood up and started pacing the common room. "But Hermione insists that your problem is that you DO fancy someone. Hermione is rarely wrong..."

Hermione blushed. "Is there something you're not telling us Harry?"

"Uh, well..." Harry squirmed, he hated lying to his friends, and so he relented. "Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out." But he already knew it was too late. While Hermione was as calm as ever, Ron was starting to twitch.

"Of course we won't. Right, Ron?" Hermione jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"OW! Merlin!" Ron glared. "Right. We won't freak out."

"Well. Malfoy and I, we've, uh, we've snogged. Once. Or twice." Harry flushed. He didn't need to mention the other day. He could still remember the heat between their bodies; he was just a little taller than Malfoy...

"You've WHAT?!" Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Hermione over. "You've...with, with MALFOY?!" There was a sputtering of sounds. "You should see Dumbledore, he probably has you under some kind of dark spell or something."

Hermione shot Ron an evil look and went to sit in a different chair.

"I snogged him first."

Ron fell over.

"Ron stop being so melodramatic!" Hermione said, though she had a difficult time hiding the shocked expression on her face.

"Malfoy. MALFOY?!" Ron sat up. "After everything he's done? Everything he's said? To us. About me - and my FAMILY! To Hermione!" Ron's shock turned to anger. "Are you INSANE?! You remember who his father is, don't you? You can't possibly fancy him!"

Of course I don't, Harry thought, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Okay. Okay." Ron got up. "I have to, I have to go."

"Ron!" Hermione was appalled. "Now is not the time to-" But Ron had already disappeared through the portrait entrance.

Hermione sighed and sat next to Harry, who looked miserable.

"He just needs some time to think about things," She said, "but, Harry, do you?"

"Do I what?" He sounded tired.

"Harry. It's obvious, at least it is to me and it must be to Ron since he's so upset. It's written all over your face."

"I already told you, I don't know what I think. It was all much easier when we just hated each other. Hell, I think I still do hate him, but," Harry paused, "it's different. You're the smart one, Mione. Do you fancy someone? How do you work around it?"

Hermione flushed red. "This isn't about me Harry. You need to talk to him about this, even if it's just so you can clear your head."

Harry sighed. "Just promise me that you'll keep all this between the three of us, tell Ron. Okay?"

* * *

Harry bounced his foot against the stone wall. He was hoping Malfoy's habit of being the last one out of the locker rooms would continue to hold true. Harry stopped stalling, shoved off the wall and quietly opened the door.

Harry's eyes swept the room, sure enough, no one was around. Except Draco who was just about to shut his locker door. He looked different and Harry realized it was because his blonde hair was still wet and hanging loosely. The locker door closed with a click.

"Malfoy, we have to talk."

Draco jumped slightly. "You need a new line, Potter," he said without turning around.

"And what do you need, Malfoy?"

Draco frowned; he faced his rival. "Are you implying something?"

"Only if you're avoiding something."

Draco surprised Harry by smiling genuinely. It was like looking at a completely different person. Harry swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"That little exchange was almost Slytherin." Draco's expression turned serious again. "I told you Potter-"

"I'm not interested in what you have to say," Harry said, mimicking Draco's drawling tone. "But what if I'm interested?"

Draco was quiet for so long that Harry began to wonder what the hell he was thinking.

"You do realize that we hate each other," Draco said slowly. He could feel the charm, barely, against his chest. "This won't change anything. We're still rivals."

Harry shrugged. "Merlin knows you're an unbearable prat. Besides, you can't honestly think I believe you're not even just a little interested yourself."

"You're the one stalking me in the locker room, Potter," Draco said indignantly.

Harry was now leaning against Draco's locker; he dug his hand into his pocket. "And you're the one leaving behind trinkets." He dangled the charm between his fingers.

Draco's expression was unreadable for a moment, then his eyes glittered in mock annoyance. "Trinkets? Malfoy's don't buy trinkets! I'll have you know that-"

"That this little TRINKET," Harry emphasized, "is worth more than what I'll ever make in a lifetime." He shoved the charm back in his pocket, rolled his eyes, and grinned.

Draco noticed that up close Harry's eyes brightened when he smiled. He had an urge to toss away his glasses, hear the sound of glass breaking and... Harry's face had always been extremely expressive and at that moment Draco wanted to see that face wearing a specific type of expression. Harry had the charm, it would be fine; he was in control. Before he could think about it any more he leaned in and kissed Harry, crushing him against the locker.

Harry, startled, struggled for a moment until he felt warmth and sweetness take over his mouth. After that Harry didn't have to think twice, he kissed Draco back with an intensity that startled them both. Draco reached behind Harry and stroking his neck, pulled him closer. Their kisses were hesitant at first, exploring, but they quickly became heated as they each fought for dominance. Harry couldn't get enough of Draco's mouth. Draco tasted sweet and expensive, like something forbidden.

After they had caught their breath, Draco slid slowly down, taking Harry with him. They sat there, tangled together in silence.

"I Mmmph you mmph 'nother mmphr," Harry mumbled against Draco's sweat soaked neck.

"What was that?"

"I said, I think you need another shower," Harry said louder.

Draco snorted and shoved Harry aside, but his silver eyes were bright.

"Potter, you are so unsophisticated."

* * *

"So. You're seeing him now aren't you?"

Harry looked up from his parchment, this was the first time Ron had spoken to him in a week and he wanted to tread carefully. "I don't know what I'd call it. Yes. But only you and Hermione know."

Ron sat down. "You've decided to see him even after everything he's done?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

Ron frowned. "So you're choosing him over us?"

"Ron, don't be daft. You two are my best friends. I'm not choosing anything." He paused. "I don't think I really had a choice, it just happened. I'd like you to try to choose between your best friends and someone you care about."

"You CARE about him?"

Harry flushed. "Did I say that?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Ron shook his head and he was quiet for a very long time. "Okay," he said finally. "This thing obviously means something to you. So. Okay. I'll deal with it."

Harry gave Ron a look that made him flush. They sat in companionable silence.

* * *

"How do you know about this place?" Harry asked.

"That question is hilarious coming from you." Draco closed the door behind them. They appeared to be in an old abandoned classroom. "You probably know of more secret rooms and passages than I do. If rumors are accurate."

"Like I'd tell you." Harry grinned. Draco raised a perfect blonde eyebrow and Harry thought he would lose it right there. Instead, he rushed towards him and covered his mouth with his. Their tongues fought, each trying to claim more than the other. Even their kisses were some kind of subtle power struggle.

They stumbled backwards until Draco felt his back press against the wall. He snaked his arm behind Harry and stroked the nape of his neck. Harry shivered. Draco shifted so it was Harry who was pressed against the wall. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and shifted his robes so he could un-tuck Draco's shirt underneath his jumper. It was Draco's turn to shiver when Harry's warm hands ran across his the skin of his back. Harry knew something was different. He was starting to dream about Malfoy. It was like he could smell that familiar exotic sweetness everywhere.

"I have to tell you something," Harry mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Draco was biting his way up Harry's neck to his ear.

"Draco. I-"

Draco started at the sound of his name. His first name. He felt a tug in the pit of his stomach. He had a distinct feeling about what Harry was trying to say. I can't deal with this, thought Draco. He inhaled involuntarily and all he could smell was Harry.

"Draco," Harry repeated.

This was too much; he fought against the emotions swirling deep within him. He lay his forehead on Harry's shoulder and reached under his robes. He wrapped his fist around the charm; it burned white hot against his fingers.

"I think I-"

Draco pulled hard and the chain snapped. He felt Harry's arms drop to his sides. Draco stepped back, his robes falling back into place. Harry, inches from his nose, blinked once, twice.

Then punched him in the face.

Draco staggered backwards. Harry looked bewildered. Draco thought quickly.

"Nice one Potter," He said, affecting his familiar sneer. "Catching me off guard by resorting to fists when I was expecting a duel. Sometimes I wonder if you were sorted into the right house."

Harry glared at him.

"Unfortunately, Filch is just around the corner." Draco lied. "I was supposed to leave before you got here. Pity you had to be early for once. I suggest you scurry off, unless you want a weeks worth of detention spit-shining trophies."

"I don't know what you're up to Malfoy, or why you're even telling me this. But this isn't over." Harry turned and opened the door. He looked both ways before he disappeared to the right.

"Oh. But it is," Draco said. He took a wand to his swelling eye and left.

* * *

"What is it Ron?" Hermione's nose did not leave her book, but there was concern in her voice.

Ron was sitting stonily across from her, the book he was supposed to be studying lay on his lap unopened. "How long have Harry and...and that git been at it now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're still having issues, why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Just answer the question, Mione."

"Hmm. A little over three weeks I think."

"Ha! I give them a month."

"Ron, you really should start getting used to the idea. Harry seems to be really into Malfoy."

Ron snorted. "The only reason I told Harry I'd tolerate this, this thing, was because I just know it won't last. Think about it. Malfoy doesn't think about anyone but himself."

Hermione thought about this. It was true that she didn't completely trust Draco and despite her understanding, she wasn't sure Harry knew what he was doing.

The portrait swung open and Harry stalked into the common room, cursing to high heaven.

"Damn that Malfoy. Can you BELIEVE he tried to pull a stunt that was the same as the one he pulled during first year?" Harry scowled. "He must be running out of tricks. Insufferable git."

Hermione and Ron blinked.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione hesitated. "Did you and Malfoy just break up?"

Harry favored her with a horrified look. "Break up? As in Malfoy and I were together and now we've broken up? Is that some kind of sick joke? Are you INSANE?!"

Hermione and Ron continued to stare at Harry.

"You two are seriously freaking me out. I'm going to head upstairs to brainstorm a new way to put Malfoy in his place. I'll see you guys at dinner."

They watched Harry disappear.

"Oh Merlin's beard, now what are you doing? Now is not the time to be playing around, can't you tell something strange is going on?!"

Ron had his eyes tightly shut and he seemed to be chanting to himself. "I'm wishing for a million galleons. Who knows how long I'll be able to think things to life."

Hermione threw her book at him. "And to think I actually fancy you!"

Ron blinked. "What did you just say?"

* * *

As Draco swept through the common room, he gave everyone a look that translated to instant death. He locked the door to his dorm and collapsed gracefully onto his bed. It was done. Everything was back to normal. Back to the way it should be.

He could still taste him.

He reached up reflexively and grasped at nothing. Of course, he thought. He glanced at the small square of cherry wood sitting on his desk. He went and picked it up, undid the ornate silver clasp and opened it. On the left, lying in perfect contrast against the black velvet was the owner charm of silver snakes. The charm he had unconsciously reached for that was no longer around his neck.

The right side was empty...

* * *

It had been a week and it was as if nothing had ever happened. Draco and Harry were back to constantly infuriating each other.

It doesn't make sense, Hermione thought.

She would have left well enough alone, Merlin knows she owed Malfoy nothing. They would probably all be better off. But she began to notice that Harry would sometimes appear to be distracted, a haunted look on his face. A look so fleeting that even Harry didn't appear to notice it. No, something was definitely wrong. She waited until it was just Draco at the potions cupboard before getting up to grab her own ingredients.

"What did you do?" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Granger?" Draco asked, then regained his composure. "I don't have to answer your questions. What's wrong? Miss All Knowing suddenly doesn't have all the answers? That's a shame, life can't be worth living if that's the case."

Hermione gritted her teeth and ignored him, thinking about Harry. "I know."

Draco stiffened.

"Ron and I both do."

Draco snarled. Granger he could handle, barely, but the Weasel too? "The bastard, we never talked about it but I thought we had an understanding."

"Come off it. We sort of prodded it out of him, before, before you two..." Hermione didn't quite know what to call it. "Honestly, I don't know how your house works but we tell our friends about things that are important to us."

Important to us? Draco thought. "You Gryffindors are unbearable. Frankly I didn't think he'd go all Hufflepuff about it. If you say one word-"

"Of course not, and not because it has anything to do with you. Only because Harry asked us not to." Hermione puffed indignantly. "Stop running around the question, what did you do?"

"The right thing!" He whispered angrily. "He doesn't remember any of it, do you understand?"

Hermione was horrified. "Did you obliviate him?! Oh my God!"

"No." Draco sighed. "It's a long story. Look, he doesn't remember anything at all about us. That's it. Everything else is intact; it's how it should be. We go back to hating each other and everyone is happy. He can't get hurt or feel hurt because nothing ever happened. Are you satisfied? Now leave it be."

There was a melancholy tone that was not lost on Hermione. "Do you hate him?"

"What? What kind of question is that, of course I do. We're rivals, we're at each other's throats constantly."

"You've really messed things up this time, Malfoy."

Draco was getting irritated. "Just get lost already. What do you know about anything?!"

"I know what it feels like to want things to stay the same. To not be the first one to lose control." Hermione thought about her earlier outburst with Ron; she had been avoiding him all day.

Draco did not look at Hermione. "What's done is done. It's over."

"If you'd just tell me what you did, I'm sure-"

Draco had had enough. "Look Granger, learn to mind your own damn business for once. It's OVER."

"Malfoy, leave Hermione alone."

"Harry? Don't worry about it, it's nothing, I was just-"

"I was just telling Granger to take her hideously large brain and shove it up her-"

Harry lunged at Draco.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ron. Draco didn't do anything, we were just talking. I was asking him-" Hermione, forgetting that she was avoiding him, took Ron aside and began whispering intently.

The rest of the class forgot about their cauldrons, distracted.

Harry punched Draco in the face and Draco punched him in the jaw.

Harry knew better, really. Malfoy was all about pushing buttons, getting reactions. But something in him came to life every time they fought at each other. He was sure part of it was the adrenaline rush, but there was something else. They challenged each other, complimented each other in their hate. The pushed each other's limits by pushing each other's buttons.

_"Our hate keeps us sane!"_ echoed familiarly in the back of Harry's mind. He paused, fist in the air. He looked at Draco, confused.

Draco sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, his silver eyes narrow and glittering. Harry could not take his eyes off Draco's swollen lip, there was an odd tug at the pit of his stomach.

Harry felt Snape pull him roughly off Draco.

"Detention!" Snape could barely contain his anger. "Both of you! Tomorrow night! Fifty points from each of your houses!"

Draco blanched.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, from Slytherin as well!" Snape's voice was thick with rage. "You two are free to beat each other senseless on your own time, but NEVER in my class!"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione; they were looking at him strangely.


	5. Do What You Can

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I am merely a fangirl.

A/N: Thanks once again to Dawn for beta'ing and general ego boosting.

* * *

**V. Do What You Can**

Harry slammed the door to his dorm and muttered a spell to lock it. Agitated, he paced his dorm, ignoring the first and then second tentative knock on his door.

Did he just have an urge to kiss Malfoy? And why were Ron and Hermione just standing there looking at him expectantly? Was everyone going mad?

There was something else, too. He felt different, not completely himself. There was a strange emptiness deep inside, it was faint, but he could feel it. Like there was something he was missing. Something vital.

"Damnit. I must be losing my mind!" Harry slammed his palm hard against his desk. There was a soft clink. Harry glanced down and saw silver light winking at him from the floor. He picked it up, it was a delicate silver charm of two intertwined snakes with bright emerald eyes.

"What the hell? Snakes?" There was no arguing who the charm reminded him of. Harry swore, his hand closed around the charm in a tight fist. This was just another piece of a puzzle that he didn't understand. Harry winced in pain; the charm was burning against his hand. He opened his palm instinctively.

Harry sat and stared. In his open palm sat the charm he had earlier, or he thought it was the same one. It was no longer two intertwined snakes, but one large one. It was curled around itself in a type of self-embrace that made the snake seem endlessly long; emerald eyes stared at him. He held it between his fingers for closer examination when the snake's mouth opened and a long, delicate silver chain seemed to ooze out of it.

Harry blinked and would've been worried, except that he felt absolutely no apprehension. He had learned long ago to trust his instincts and his were telling him to slip the chain over his head. So he did.

Harry felt a warmth spread over him and then a flood of memories. He reached up and grasped the charm tightly in his hand. The feeling of hollowness and dead weight was gone; replaced with something else. Harry closed his eyes, he felt angry and sad at the same time. When he released his grip, the snake's eyes were no longer green emeralds. They were twin points of bright silver, magnified by diamonds.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start and squinted. The top drawer of his desk was outlined in what looked like glowing white light. He picked up his wand, approached the desk cautiously and opened the drawer. Inside sat the familiar cherry wood box, its silver clasp glowing brightly.

"What the hell..." he mumbled. "Accensum." His room was bathed in light.

He set down his wand and opened the box. As he expected, the right side was still inexplicably empty, the charm on the left, however, was glowing brightly. Curious, Draco picked it up. The charm pulsed for a moment, then dimmed. The familiar delicate chain spilled from the charm-

And immediately looped itself over his head and around his neck.

"What the fuck?!" Draco grasped the charm and tugged hard.

Nothing. He tried to bring the chain over his head to remove it, but it wouldn't move past his chin, like it was pulled to him magnetically. He tried this several times to no avail. Next, he picked up his wand and tried every cutting, unbinding and unlocking spell he could think of. He was who he was; he knew a lot of them. Still nothing.

Draco sat on his bed, exhausted.

He had no idea what was going on and whatever it was. it couldn't be good. Draco cursed himself for not being more careful. Magical objects were always complex, he had been hasty. He was sure Borgin had intended to tell him something important before his greed over took him.

"Restingos." The lights went out and he lay back against his expensive sheets.

* * *

Harry once again found himself in familiar, though not exactly inviting, territory. He had an intense feeling of déjà vu standing before the Slytherin entrance. Some inane line about coming full circle echoed in the back of his mind.

Harry had developed a habit of remembering everything.

"Unless I'm being magically suppressed," he muttered under his breath. He pounded on the entrance and didn't stop until it swung open.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" Blaise finally realized who was standing before him, his eyes narrowed. "Oh. What do YOU want?"

Harry shoved past the sandy haired boy, his eyes sweeping the common room. "Okay, where is he?"

"What the hell?! You can't just march in here like you own the fucking place!" Blaise paused. "Where's who?"

"That spoiled bastard. Where the hell is Draco?! We have unfinished business."

"He's not here."

Harry turned his flashing green eyes towards the voice.

"He had an errand to run," Pansy said calmly. "What did you just call him?"

"What?" Harry asked confused. "Just tell me when the ferret's going to be back."

Pansy shrugged. "Draco has never been one to disclose more details than necessary."

"Goddamn Slytherins! You're all the same with your cryptic little lines." Harry took a seat. "I'm not leaving until I have a word with that snake."

"Suit yourself," Pansy said, taking a seat herself.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Blaise stormed out of the common room. "Damn Malfoy-" "Fucking Potter-" "Ridiculous-" "Soap Opera-"

Blaise's voice echoed down the corridor. Harry would've laughed, if he weren't feeling so angry. Pansy was eyeing him curiously. He ignored her and instead studied the Slytherin common room. It was the same as he remembered, though no one other than Ron or Hermione knew that he'd been in there once before.

"What is this nonsense about a Gryffindor invasion?" A cold, dry voice cut through his observations. A pause. "Potter."

Harry wasn't expecting this, he glared at Snape before scowling at Blaise. "I'm not going anywhere, Malfoy and I have some business to discuss."

"Oh shut it. You and Malfoy always have 'business' to discuss." Blaise said sarcastically. "You can wait it out like every other 'business meeting' and punch each other senseless in the halls. I have N.E.W.T.S. to study for."

Snape glared coldly at Harry and opened his mouth to say something when his eye caught the silver dangling from Harry's neck. A brief look of shock that no one noticed flitted across his face, he paused for a moment. When he regained his composure, he was boiling with anger, so what he said next surprised everyone.

"Potter is free to stay until he has resolved his business with Malfoy." Snape forced through clenched teeth, "However, you are never, NEVER to force yourself into this common room again. You are NOT a Slytherin. Fifty points from Gryffindor." With that said, Snape swept angrily out of the common room.

Harry thought Blaise was going to explode since he was quite red in the face. Instead, he sighed, grabbed his books and stalked out of the room.

"How about some ice cream?" Pansy said suddenly.

"What was that?" Harry was caught off guard.

"Ice cream, since I have a feeling you'll be waiting awhile and I've nothing better to do." Pansy stood up. "So how about it?"

Harry did not expect Slytherins to be hospitable to Gryffindors. "Yeah, sure," he said finally. "Just remember that if you poison me, I'll be on you like Myrtle on water."

Pansy smiled and disappeared. She returned moments later with two bowls. Harry didn't hide his look of surprise.

"We're Slytherins, we have our own stock." Pansy sat down and handed a bowl to Harry. "It's so funny."

"Hmm?" Harry swallowed a spoonful, coffee with caramel. That had been his favorite combination until...

"It's so funny that this is the only combination Draco ever eats anymore. It was always vanilla with almonds."

Harry's spoon stopped in mid-air.

"I wonder what made him change his mind?"

* * *

"I want you to tell me RIGHT NOW what you happened to 'overlook' during my last visit!" Draco's fist hit the counter shaking everything sitting on top of it.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, so good to-"

"NOW!" Draco hissed, "So help me I'll curse you until the next new moon."

Mr. Borgin blanched, "Of course. Where to begin..."

"You said there was something else." Draco said, calmer now.

"Ah. Yes." Mr. Borgin hesitated, "There is a small catch."

"Get on with it."

"As you know, it was up to the wizard to make the decision to break the connection. Except something unexpected happened. The old wizard fell in love, and with this new feeling that he'd struggled so hard against, he finally let go of his obsession. But he was too late; he had already broken the connection. He found there was a flaw in his magic. While he could still take on the same lover and re-gift him with the charm, the connection was not the same."

Draco gave him a puzzled look.

"Take this gold chain for example." Mr. Borgin lay a clasp-less necklace on the table and spread it out in a perfect circle. "It's perfect, flawless. But once broken will no longer be able to return to its former self. You can tie it, but a knot still remains. You can attach a clasp to it, but it's no longer perfectly fluid."

Draco nodded. "Continue."

"His former lover, who had loved him in return - because that is when the charm burns, when the lover genuinely loves - could not love him a second time, because of the flaw. So he took the second charm and reworked the magic. He made it so while there was no memory, there would be hollowness, something haunting, like a part of him had died. Instead of breaking the connection completely, it was only frayed, hanging by one delicate thread. If the owner of the gift charm desired enough to get rid of this feeling, a chain would appear, much like the owner charm. If he put it on, then all memories would return."

Draco blinked. "So what about the owner charm? The one on the left."

"Nothing, if the feeling is not reciprocated. You see, if the giver truly felt nothing and wanted nothing, both charms would reappear in the box, as before. However, if there is any ounce of doubt, the gift charm would not return. The box would lure the owner and once he picks up the owner charm, it would slip around his neck, unable to be removed. The old wizard-"

"That's enough, I don't need to hear anymore about the old coot. Just tell me how to get rid of it," Draco said impatiently.

He appraised Draco carefully. "Surely, you don't mean that you-"

"Of course not!" Draco lied. "Hypothetically. How would the owner get rid of it?"

"It's very simple really, the two have to meet and face their demons." He said casually. "So to speak."

"That's all?" Draco was skeptical.

"Yes. Now if there is anything you'd like to-"

"No, not at this time and you're lucky I would still even consider coming back here." Draco hissed, "I can ruin your business easily. Remember that the next time you sell me half-truths."

Before Mr. Borgin could say anything else, Draco turned and left. He had not failed to catch the small glint of sliver against his neck. There was one other small thing he'd failed to explain.

* * *

So, this insufferable albatross around his neck meant that Potter had put on the other charm; that he had the charm all along. It meant that Potter had his memories as well. What was that again, about the charm around his neck? If there was any doubt... Doubt. That was ridiculous. He had made his choice. Genuinely loved? Did that mean?

"Fuck." He said out loud. This was not what he had paid for; he had paid for freedom from these complexities. He reached for the charm and tugged one last time and sighed. Okay. It was simple enough. He would find Potter and sort this out. That's all he needed to do.

"Anguiferum," He muttered. The Slytherin entrance swung open.

"Hello Draco." Pansy greeted. Sitting across from her, looking like he belonged there, was Harry Potter.

"Potter. What the hell are you doing here?" It was all Draco could come up with.

"I think I'll be the one asking the questions this time." Harry stood up. "I think you know exactly why I'm here."

Draco noticed Pansy was watching the exchange with great interest. He sighed in irritation. "Fine, but not here." He gave Pansy a warning look and pushed Harry out of the still open Slytherin entrance.

Harry followed Draco in silence, though Draco could feel the piercing glare aimed at the back of his head. Draco weaved through the dungeon corridors for what seemed like fifteen minutes before he finally came to a halt. He took out his wand and tapped a pattern on an irregularly shaped stone in the otherwise uniform wall. A door appeared and in the stone's place was a doorknob. Harry was stunned.

Draco shrugged. "I wander the corridors when I'm bored, sometimes I find things." He opened the door and waited for Harry. Harry hesitated. "Oh for fuck's sake. I'm not going to lock you in, okay?"

Harry snorted. "I wouldn't put it past you." He stuck his hand in his wand pocket and walked in, Draco followed and the door clicked shut behind him.

"Accensum." Draco muttered and the torches all lit at once.

It appeared to be an old storage room. Harry looked more closely and noticed that there wasn't a spec of dust anywhere and that one side was carefully arranged with a desk with a chair, a bookshelf with books neatly arranged and a sofa and armchair.

"I think this used to be a storage area for questionable items during Salazar's time. It's long been cleaned out and forgotten. Nothing remotely dangerous is left, I've looked." Draco explained before Harry could ask. "Sometimes I like to disappear and this is where I go." He arranged himself carefully on the couch.

Harry slid into the armchair and stared at Draco for a long moment; his eyes darkened. "How dare you use magic against me like that. It was underhanded and completely cowardly."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Don't call me a coward!"

Harry ignored him. "I can't believe you had the nerve to fuck with my head like that! With my memories! When you know how important they are to me! When you know...when everyone knows how hard I have to try to remember ANYTHING about people I care about. About my PARENTS and..." Harry was shaking. "When I have to try so hard to remember the things that don't give me nightmares!"

Draco didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected him to remember, after all. He cursed Borgin. He hadn't thought about any of what Harry had just mentioned. Perhaps he had really just been thinking about himself. He had never felt guilt and meant it before.

"Look, I-"

But Harry cut him off. "Why did you do it?"

Draco tried to think of a way to carefully answer. "Because I was afraid." Draco clamped his mouth shut. That wasn't what he had intended to say.

Harry was taken aback; he hadn't expected Draco to be so straightforward. "You were afraid? Of what?"

Draco felt an intense burning sensation against his chest. "Of losing control." Again, the words just came out of him. He started to get nervous.

Something caught his eye. He finally noticed the silver around Harry's neck and the charm resting against his robes. The charm was glowing and it looked different, but Draco couldn't tell exactly from where he was sitting. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out his own charm. It glowed white and burned against his hand, he winced. He dropped the charm and still felt its heat through his robes.

Harry watched Draco carefully and looked at the charm around his own neck. It pulsed beneath his fingertips, but didn't seem to be causing him the pain that Draco's was. Harry had a sudden thought.

"Malfoy, I'm going to ask you what color my eyes are and I want you to tell me they're blue."

"What?" Draco asked, bewildered. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Just do it! What color are my eyes?"

"They're..." Draco struggled. "They're... They're green. Your eyes are green. FUCK." It must be the charms, he thought. He had to face his demons by being completely vulnerable. He was going to kill Borgin and his entire bloodline. Draco tugged on the chain one last time but it didn't snap.

Harry sat back, he was right. Draco couldn't lie. "What did you mean, when you said you were afraid to lose control?"

"The only person I've ever been able to depend on is myself. It's what I'm used to and it's how I like it. I don't like to rely on anyone. If no one means anything to me, then I don't have to worry about anyone by myself. Ever since that time in the corridors I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't focus. I..." Draco gritted his teeth. "I was starting to fancy you, so I decided I had to do something about it."

Harry's face was expressionless and it was infuriating Draco. So. He can hide his feelings when he wants to, or maybe only when he's angry.

"You were starting to fancy me?"

"Bastard. Yes. Yes, all right! I was starting to fall hopelessly for you! I would fall asleep remembering how warm your body was and wake up with your taste in my mouth. I would look in the mirror and imagine your skin against mine. You are the only person in this entire fucking school who even comes close to challenging me." Draco's voice was thick with emotion and anger. "But I can't do this. I can't because..."

Harry's heart pounded. Malfoy couldn't lie, so everything he was saying now was the truth, but he still wasn't sure. He had tricked him. Harry had never trusted him and maybe that would never change.

"Why? What are you afraid of now?" Harry felt bad for prodding Draco, but the truth was Harry really didn't feel like he owed him anything.

Draco's hands clenched into tight fists. "I don't want to have to worry about anyone else's life but my own. You've forgotten WHO we are and who we will be. If I have to make a choice it won't be me. I won't choose myself. Do you understand what that means? Do you understand what you're doing to me? Think about it. It means that..."

But Harry did know and he realized his mistake. "Stop. STOP. You...you don't have to."

The look in Draco's eyes made Harry flinch, he had pushed him too far. "Are you done?"

Harry blinked at the blankness of his voice. "Yes. I guess I am." The charm around Harry's neck stopped glowing.

"Ask me again."

"What?" Harry paused and understood. "What color are my eyes?"

"Blue." Draco stood up, turning his back to Harry and braced himself against the desk, palms flat. "Get out."

"What, I don't understand-"

"Leave. NOW."

Harry realized too late that Draco had never opened up to anyone before, not till now, and he had done so only by force. And what he had revealed... Harry forcing the truth from him was just as bad as Draco suppressing his memories.

So they were even. And maybe that was it.

Harry closed the door behind him. He stood in the corridor and watched it fade away into a solid stone wall.

* * *

End notes: The final chapter coming soon, it should be in the beta stage shortly. It looks like there is going to be a sequel. :)


	6. To Feel Alive

Disclaimer: Once more with feeling... JKR owns it all.

Thanks: Much thanks to Dawn for beta'ing and for the nice comments. Thanks as well to Chibikat the Canuck for her lovely review and blistik for his/her constructive criticism. This chapter was originally written as NC17 but edited to fit the FF.Net guidelines. If you'd like to view the NC17 version, it can be found on my site.

* * *

**VI. To Feel Alive**

Draco stood silently for a long time. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, but imperceptible. He didn't remove his hands from the desk because he was sure that he would start shaking if he did. 

Despite the fact that almost everyone thought the worst of him, despite the rumors that circulated around the castle on a regular basis, none of it was official. Harry had almost forced things out of him that he dare not speak out loud, even in his nightmares.

Bastard, he thought. Even if he did hit a nerve suppressing his memories... Potter doesn't think; he just acts. No wonder he's always almost getting himself killed, Draco added.

Bastard.

It wasn't just Harry who had forgotten who they were, he had too, it was the charm that had reminded him. That was supposed to be the purpose, to remind him. It was supposed to be simple after that. A clean break with no messy clean up.

Of course, genuine, true-

Draco shut down the thought before completion. Enough of that nonsense, he had faced his demons and it was over. He reached for the charm and pulled hard.

Draco punched the wall twice.

He left his secret haven with his knuckles bleeding and the charm, while not burning, still pulsing warmly against his chest.

***

Harry sat dangling the charm; it spun freely, catching the sunlight spilling through his open windows. He'd just noticed that the eyes were no longer emeralds. Diamonds reflecting silver, a funny feeling wriggled in the pit of his stomach. He was getting a lot of those feelings lately. He was also still wearing it around his neck. He didn't want to take it off. For some odd reason it felt like if he did, it would mean he was giving up. Harry felt that if he still had it on, if it was still close to him... He sighed.

Hermione sat cross-legged on Harry's bed watching him. Ron was propped against the window ledge, watching Hermione and beginning to wonder if he'd imagined her little outburst. Then he remembered they were there to cheer Harry up.

"Listen. You're better off. Now we can set you up with someone decent. I hear Michael Corner has decided girls are a waste of time. Cho must've really gotten his head spinning. He's a Ravenclaw, so-" Ron's voice trailed off when he realized Harry wasn't paying attention. He was also worried that if Hermione looked at him any harsher, deadly green light would come shooting out of her eyes. "So. That's from Malfoy, then?" He asked instead.

"Yeah." Harry was fascinated and puzzled by it. "I got my memories back after I put it on. I think it has something to do with how I lost them in the first place."

Ron snorted. "I can't believe you're still wearing it. It's got to be loaded with dark magic."

"You'd think so," Harry said, "But it doesn't feel that way."

"It's probably balanced," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"You know? Light and dark, it's completely neutral and harmless on its own, only swayed by the environment surrounding it, or in this case, the intentions of the people using it. Draco just didn't want to get consumed. He didn't want to actually harm anyone, and Harry..." She looked at him unsure.

Harry didn't say anything, but he knew exactly what he wanted. 

Hermione's eyes were bright and Ron looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"It's okay," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "You can't help who-"

"Hermione, don't finish that thought." Harry dropped the charm and stretched backwards on his bed. "Besides, we're even now - thoroughly fucked each other over. I'm pretty sure we're done."

Ron shuddered at the thought, then flushed for thinking it in the first place. Then he flushed for flushing over the thought, and then...he stopped thinking all together.

Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the silver snake around Harry's neck now that she'd gotten a closer look at it. "Harry, have you noticed the shape the snake is forming?"

"Yeah, it's kind of curling around itself, but you can't tell where it ends, so it looks kind of endless," Harry replied. "It didn't always look that way though, it used to be two intertwined snakes with emerald eyes."

Hermione had "that look" on her face. "Of course! There's a story, a fable, nothing I ever thought was true, so I didn't think about it till now. It's about an old wizard who wished to remain hardened and powerful so he created two magic charms. The shape of the charms was never mentioned in detail." Hermione continued to explain how the charms were supposed to work. She eyed the silver snake. "Funny, now we know the wizard was a Slytherin."

"We do?" Ron asked, "And how did the story end? You said there was more."

"Well, I don't know exactly. The wizard finally falls in love but he made the mistake of using the charms to break the bond he had with his lover and it couldn't be repaired. So he reworks the magic so that the partner can make the choice to restore the bond, balancing the magic. After that, the pages were missing. It was really strange. I mean, it was just a harmless book filled with stories about wizards trying to manipulate fate and emotions." Hermione paused in thought. "The only reason I found it was because it fell off the shelf when I was doing some research, it wasn't even in the right section. Anyway, we know the wizard was a Slytherin because silver snakes with emerald eyes, think about it."

"Oh, right, that makes sense." Harry rolled over onto his stomach. He added Hermione's information to the thoughts swirling in his head.

"Plus," Hermione said, "that shape has a very distinct meaning between Slytherins."

***

Draco was bent over a volume on dark artifacts. He would find a way to get rid of the charm himself. As far as he was concerned, he was done facing his demons. He wasn't about to go looking for Harry again. He was done with him.

A knock interrupted him; he ignored it. This was followed by several more.

"Draco, I know you're in there."

Draco slammed the book shut and snarled. "What do you want Parkinson? Now is not the time."

Pansy opened the door anyway. She ignored Draco's murderous look and settled on his bed.

"I have an idea about what's going on," she said finally. "I don't like it."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Even if you did, you know very well that I don't care what you think."

"Don't be silly. You know you care, because it's how you SHOULD be thinking," Pansy said, cryptic to anyone but Draco.

"Don't pretend like you know more than you do," Draco hissed. "It will get you killed. You can pretend with everyone else, because they don't know any better. But you know you can't pretend with me. For all you know, this is part of everything."

Pansy stared at Draco until her brown eyes turned dark. "I don't like it," she repeated.

"I think you're done here." Draco stood up and grabbed Pansy by the arm. She winced. "Remember that I never have to explain myself to you. I may have shared some things with you in the past, but that doesn't give you privileges. I still answer to no one."

Pansy picked up Draco's injured hand and ran a finger over bleeding knuckles he'd forgotten to heal. "You know that's not true. For either of us." She dropped his hand and left.

Draco watched the door close and after a moment, locked it. He knew what Pansy was playing at. Things were moving too quickly and he was starting to have trouble keeping up. He swore. He had some owls to send.

***

Harry followed Snape, feeling slightly apprehensive. He'd nearly forgotten about the detention he'd received for the disrupting potions the other day. Luckily Ron had reminded him; otherwise he was sure his head would've been on some platter somewhere.

Or maybe ground to a powder and sitting in the potions cupboard, Harry thought.

They found themselves in the Hogwarts library. They weaved in and out of bookcases until Snape paused in front of a door Harry never remembered seeing before.

"Books and old texts found in formerly unknown locations in Hogwarts are placed in here if they're suitable for the library. Don't stand there looking like a stunned idiot, you know very well that Hogwarts has many secrets," Snape said coldly. "You are to sort through them and put them in the appropriately labeled boxes so the next batch of dunderheads with detention can put them in the correct sections tomorrow. They've been marked to prevent brainless mistakes, merely tap your wand on them and they will reveal themselves. Mr. Malfoy has already started."

Harry had also somehow forgotten Draco would be there.

"Remember, Potter, no mistakes. Make sure you know what you're doing," Snape said. He seemed to be speaking about something more than just the task at hand. Harry shrugged off his confusion and nodded so he wouldn't earn another glare.

Easy enough, Harry thought as Snape opened the door. But he'd thought too quickly, there were piles and piles of books on several large tables and stacked haphazardly on couches and chairs, on the floor. Harry sighed as the door clicked shut behind him.

Draco was at the far end of the room sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back to Harry, so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice his presence. Harry watched him tap a book with his wand. It glowed orange and Draco tossed it into a box marked "Potions." He tapped another, this time it glowed blue and went in a box marked "History." His Slytherin jumper was draped over a near-by chair and the white button down of his school uniform was un-tucked. 

Harry watched him lean forward to grab a book, exposing pale skin contrasting against the dark grey of his trousers. Harry imagined the fluid movement of the muscles underneath and swallowed. He shook his head; he was doing it again, what the hell was wrong with him?

Draco paused. "Are you going to stand there and watch me do all the work or are you going to make yourself useful? Since it's your fault we're here in the first place."

"Oh go to hell!" Harry shot back reflexively. "Everything terrible that happens to you is not my fault."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Draco continued tapping, not looking at Harry. Harry could just hear his smirk.

"You are...such an arrogant bastard!" Harry stalked to a corner as far from the blonde as possible and began tapping on books, intent on ignoring his rival. After ten minutes Harry realized that he couldn't ignore Draco forever because he only knew where orange and blue went.

"What's green?" He muttered.

"Herbology."

"Thanks."

Snort.

"Get over yourself."

"I will if you do first."

"What?"

"Get over me."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"That's what I thought."

Silence.

"What if I asked you nicely?"

Draco dropped the book he was holding and Harry smirked. "And that's what I thought."

"You said you were tired."

Harry looked over at Draco, confused.

"You said you were tired of our little war," Draco said. Harry didn't say anything and continued sorting. It seemed like Draco was going to open up on his own. " But this is much more exhausting, don't you think? Everything made much more sense when we wanted to kill each other. It's your turn this time." Draco reached underneath his shirt, his hand emerged dangling silver.

"I don't understand." Harry stopped what he was doing and joined Draco on the floor.

"I can't get rid of the damn thing. I can't take it off, I can't break it and I can't unbind or unlock it. You have to break the connection this time. Once you snap your chain, I'll forget about this whole bloody mess and everything can return to normal. You'll keep your memories. Everyone wins."

Harry reached over and examined Draco's charm, silver snakes intertwining. "No," he said finally. He understood Malfoy's train of thought, but it was his turn to be selfish. If he was going to be forced to be "the great Harry Potter" he was allowed one "get out of jail free" card, he thought borrowing a phrase from one of his favorite muggle games.

"No?" Draco asked blankly.

"That's right," Harry said still holding onto the charm, "it's not the answer."

"What the FUCK are you going on about? Can't you get anything through that thick, scarred head of yours? You owe me, Potter. You owe me for cracking me open and forcing me to nearly-"

"I am tired of you fighting this. It's why you think it's exhausting. Don't you even want to see if we can make this work?" Harry had noticed that Draco's tie was loose and his top button was undone exposing his collarbone. "Wait. I OWE you?"

"Potter, forever the hero," Draco said sarcastically. "I'm a cold, unfeeling bastard. I've done things...I've... You couldn't possibly understand. What I'm saying is you're thinking with your dick and not with your head."

"I don't OWE you anything. We're even." Harry yanked hard on Draco's charm so he fell forward. Harry kissed him, finally tasting that familiar sweetness he craved. He could feel Draco's resistance and it made him angry. He let go of the charm and pushed Draco to the floor and straddled him.

"This time you don't understand!" Harry said, pinning the struggling Slytherin. "Get this through your thick skull. I don't care that you're a selfish prick." Or that your father is an evil bastard, he wanted to add, but he couldn't quite get that out. "You make me feel alive, different. I want you, do you understand? You. It can be just about us and everyone else can go to hell."

"Potter, do you EVER think things through? You're being naive and get the hell OFF of me!"

"And you're being thick. Stop being such a fucking coward." Harry leaned in close forcing Draco to look at him. "I'm not thinking with my head or my dick." The honesty mixed with anger and emotion in Harry's green eyes weighed down on Draco.

Draco was angry. He was angry because deep down, he knew Harry was right. He was afraid. This kind of fear was different; Draco didn't know how to hide from it. Harry seemed to shove it in his face every time they were around each other. He couldn't avoid Harry even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. Really. He was afraid because he'd never cared about anyone but himself. Not that he actually cared about Potter, he thought, but something was there, he'd be a fool to deny it.

Harry never seemed to hide from anything. Except maybe from himself; this was something Draco was familiar with. Harry watched Draco's eyes change color as he warred with himself.

"There's no shame in truth," Harry said finally and let go of Draco's arms.

No, Draco thought to himself, but he still didn't feel Harry understood what truth would really mean between them. Draco looked up and seeing Harry leaning over him, with his untidy black hair falling over eyes the familiar color of a curse, he realized he didn't care either.

Draco reached up and roughly yanked the Gryffindor forward by his tie. "And what if I'm thinking with my dick?"

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Draco gave up. Not completely, he told himself, but maybe just for now. He kissed Harry, feeling electricity shoot from his lips into every nerve in his body. Harry sighed and began to slowly unbutton Draco's shirt, but he got impatient and pulled hearing the last three buttons pop. Harry tossed the expensive fabric aside and ran his hands over Draco's flat stomach; over the muscles he imagined earlier. Draco was soft and smooth, the complete opposite of the hard personality that he wore everyday. Harry took his fingers and dragged them slowly down, scratching lightly. Draco shivered; he reached up and helped Harry pull his jumper up and over his head. Harry removed his tie while Draco worked on his shirt.

Draco sat up when he reached the last of the buttons. "Couch," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Harry was busy enjoying the feeling of Draco's fingers against his stomach, creeping lower and lower. Draco had very nimble fingers. Harp practice, Harry thought vaguely. Suddenly the sensations stopped; he snapped back and blinked.

"The couch," Draco repeated, taking off his tie and shrugging off his shirt.

Harry blinked again. Seeing Draco completely shirtless with his usually perfect hair mussed and falling in his eyes was something Harry didn't quite know how to describe. His paleness seemed to glow in the dim light, he was delicately built with a slight frame and his muscles were long and lean. Draco was beautiful really, Harry had never associated that word with a boy before. Harry suddenly felt a bit self-conscious.

"Have you gone deaf, Potter?" Draco had noticed Harry's stares and was a little pink in the neck.

Harry flushed, then scowled. "You really know how to ruin the mood, Malfoy." He shifted off of Draco and stood up. He forgot his irritation once Draco was standing, his trousers were riding low on his hips and... 

Draco leaned into Harry and licking his ear said, "One last time, the couch."

Without a second thought Harry accio'ed his wand and muttering a spell, quickly clearing the books from the nearest couch. They flew violently to the floor.

"You have no style, Potter." 

Before Harry could have another fit, Draco attacked him with his mouth and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Harry dropped his arms allowing the shirt to drop onto the floor. Draco plucked his glasses off his face and blindly set them on the nearest table. Draco continued to kiss Harry towards the couch until they toppled into it, kicking off their shoes. 

Draco studied Harry, he was built perfectly for a seeker, lean, light, but strong and not just physically. Harry oozed strength, magic and a strange type of innocence that was...scarred. Draco had a sudden feeling that he would never compare to Harry when it came to magic and that stung. He felt the familiar wisps of anger creeping when he noticed that Harry was looking at him a little anxiously. Draco realized that no one had ever studied Harry this way before.

He has no idea, Draco thought, about anything at all. Or about how fucking hot he looks, he added as an afterthought. Draco leaned in and continued his exploration with his tongue.

***

Harry leaned towards Draco and kissed him languidly. When he did so, his charm slid against the one resting on Draco's chest. When the charms met they glowed intensely and Harry's unfurled and wrapped itself around Draco's. When they broke apart, Harry felt extra weight around his neck. The silver chains, while still fine, were thicker and not as delicate. He dragged his fingers against the new chain; his charm remained unchanged. Draco's however, was now identical to his own, a single, larger snake with the same endless illusion. The only difference were the eyes, Draco's still held bright green emeralds.

Draco sat up so suddenly; he nearly knocked Harry to the floor. Harry reached behind him and clutched at the couch's backrest just in time. "What the- Bedside manners, Malfoy. And you call me unsophisticated."

The blonde ignored him. "How long has your charm been like that?"

"Ever since I first put it on." Harry paused, "Yesterday. Why?"

Draco stared at the new shape, his expression unreadable. "Do you know what this means? The snakes. Their shape?" He seemed to be having trouble speaking.

Harry remembered his earlier conversation with Ron and Hermione. "Uh, no. I don't actually, I just figured it was all part of the magic," he lied, feeling guilty. Malfoy must really be rubbing off on me, he thought, only half joking. At least it was harmless, he really just wanted to have Draco explain it to him. He also wanted to see if Draco would tell him the truth.

Draco sat in silent contemplation. Harry was beginning not to care. He was trying really hard to keep from reaching over and playing with Draco's fine hair. It was always so perfect, seeing it loose and almost as untidy as his own...it was just begging to be touched. 

Stop that! He thought. Why was he getting all couple-like? They weren't... They were... He didn't know what they were.

"Just remember this is just a bunch of rubbish. Fairytales and all that," Draco said, interrupting his thoughts. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Just like everything else about Slytherin house." Harry was favored with an icy glare.

"Do you want to know or not?" Draco snapped.

"All right, all right!" Harry rolled his eyes when Draco turned away.

"The shape of the snake itself is supposed to symbolize eternity. I'm sure even someone with your deductive skills figured that out, or at least thought about the allusion."

"I'm flattered," Harry said dryly.

"On its own, it's just another pretty piece of jewelry, but as a pair," Draco paused. "Okay. This symbol has independent magic. Like how the symbol of a pentagram does. If tales are true, a pair can't exist except under very special circumstances. Don't look so shocked, not in the whole world, you prat. Just within the same general vicinity, the same room or the same building, for example. That is, unless they're worn by the right people."

This was actually new to Harry; he would enjoy telling Hermione she didn't have all the facts. Of course, Slytherin WAS Draco's house and a family legacy. He would enjoy it nonetheless. "The right people?"

"Two people whose lifelines cross in so many different places that...that it's almost like they're the same person."

Silence.

"It's obviously a load of crap," Draco said finally. "It's a Slytherin tale, that type of bond is only supposed to exist between two Slytherins. I've never heard the tale told any other way. However, it's odd that I knew nothing about the story of the charms until I bought them."

It occurred to Harry that Draco did leave something out. Not that he was really surprised, he doubted Draco ever shared more than what he wanted. "It supposedly marks the wearers as equals," Hermione's voice echoed in his head, "which is a big deal in a house that breeds and prizes ambition." It was just as well; he doubted he would live long enough to ever hear Draco Malfoy admit that he was equal to anyone. He also didn't know if that should insult him or not. Malfoy's equal?

"Try to take it off."

"What?"

"You said before, you couldn't take the necklace off. Try it now," Harry said.

Draco studied the charm, green emeralds glimmering. "No. The thing cost a fortune. Besides, it looks fantastic on me."

Harry stared at silver against fair skin; he didn't argue. He reached to take the one around his neck off.

"Keep it," Draco said quickly. Before Harry could respond, Draco stood up. He bent to pick up his wand, giving Harry a nice glimpse of his perfectly curved arse. Harry immediately forgot what he was going to say.

Draco muttered a series of spells. Harry felt another rush of coolness and when he recovered, he noticed that he was perfectly clean. The couch was spotless and Draco was pulling on his trousers. "I can't believe you know how to cast cleaning spells. I would think all that was beneath a Malfoy."

"That was just to get rid of the evidence. I suggest you take a shower if you ever want to get near me again," Draco said indifferently. He doubted Harry would like to hear the real reason Malfoy's knew how to cast cleaning spells.

***

"Do you know what I could go for right now?" Harry asked suddenly, closing the door behind them. It was late. They were both tired and covered in ancient book dust.

"A shag?"

"Uh, sure, lots of shagging, but not now." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You need to work on your stamina if you're going to keep up with me." Draco smirked.

They exited the library and separated.

"So what then, Potter?" Draco called behind him. "What could possibly be better than shagging?"

"I could really go for some ice cream," Harry said simply, before disappearing around the corner.

Neither of them noticed the sound of a nearby door closing...

* * *

End Notes: Okay, and that's FIN. Heh. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel like having a party to celebrate my first completed "chaptered" piece. There _will_ be a sequel. I left some things deliberately unanswered to leave room for one. I also _had_ to add some hair-love. I have this slight obsession with hair; I like to play with it. I always imagine Draco's hair being irresistible when it's caught in those rare "not perfectly styled" states. ::sighs::

Some may have issues with Harry's seemingly sudden pursuing of Draco. He's not doing it consciously and it's not really all that sudden. To me, Harry is much more emotionally mature than most his age, though he doesn't know it. [At least by this point, year seven. He was typically adolescent in OotP.] So to me, it makes sense that he would unconsciously be more willing to try to work things out than Draco. The lack of discussion is also on purpose since the history of their relationship warrants that they don't come to terms easily, if at all.


End file.
